


A night with the Firelady

by DarthCaedus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beast (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piss Play, Polyamory, Post Orgasm Torture, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthCaedus/pseuds/DarthCaedus
Summary: Mai enjoys the pleasures of her submissives





	A night with the Firelady

“Isn’t our Ty Lee such a good girl ZuZu?”

Zuko shuddered at the pet name. Mai had started calling him that shortly after they were married. She knew hearing Azula’s word used at him made him uncomfortable. And Mai thrived off of others discomfort. “She’s very good, Firelady.” She required him to use her title when they were in private. And he felt his cock twitch. He didn’t really mind being uncomfortable around his wife.

Ty Lee opened her mouth to say something, and Mai cut her off. “Suki, please slap her mouth. I didn’t give her permission to speak.” All delivered in her standard monotone. Ty Lee reddened, and closed her mouth. She didn’t lower her chin.

“Yes, Firelady.” Suki was grinning. She always enjoyed getting to punish her fellow Kyoshi Warrior. Without hesitation she slapped the acrobat, hard. Her head snapped back, her braid whipping to the side. Zuko winced. He’d been on the receiving end of Suki during training sessions. She could hit as hard as any man he knew. Ty Lee slowly turned her head back, eyes flashing with rare anger. The handprint on her cheek already darkening. And Zuko looked down and could clearly see her nipple crinkle into hardness.

Her time with his sister had trained Ty Lee to get aroused at abuse. Shortly after he and Mai had wed, Suki came to him concerned. She told them that Ty Lee had snuck into Azula’s cell. Repeatedly. When they confronted her on it, she had broken down, crying on Mai’s passive shoulder. She needed Azula. No one had touched her like that. And it had all spilled out. The abuse Azula had forced on them during their childhood and travels. The way Ty Lee had gradually come to need that abuse. So Mai had taken Zuko aside, and made it clear to him that she was going to help her friend. Zuko had already learned that she ruled the bedroom. So he had acquiesced. Honestly it wasn’t something to fight over. Their friend was lovely and in need of help.

“Ty Lee, you will not be allowed more than one orgasm tonight.  So choose carefully when to let that happen. Suki, you will cum whenever you please. Zuko, all of you cum will go on Ty Lee’s face.” Mai reclined on the chaise, her breasts exposed by the open front of her robe. Zuko loved those small pale mounds. Her surprisingly dark nipples stood out stiff, her only outward sign of excitement.

“Yes Firelady Mai.” Ty Lee said meekly. Zuko could hear the heat in her voice. She was excited to her core by this. As she was every night. The acrobat knelt in the middle of the floor with her sizable breasts bound tight with soft rope. She was maintaining a difficult position, legs spread wide while staying on her knees, body taut in her upright kneeling. Her arms were bound behind her back as tightly as Suki could pull them. Elbows touching and bound, hands clasped with small string tying each finger to its partner. Her hair was braided as usual with black ribbon. Her usual sign of being owned by his wife. The black was so different from her usual aesthetic that it stood out almost as sharply as her breasts. Between her legs she had started to dew with excitement.

“Don’t mind if I do Mai.” Suki was happily nude. The warrior didn’t seem to possess much in the way of shame. And true to form she had two fingers rubbing her clit rapidly. Zuko wouldn’t be surprised to see their friend orgasm within the next few minutes. She had joined their antics shortly after Ty Lee. Impossible to keep it a secret as she was their door guard often enough.

“And you ZuZu. Touch that for us.” She gestured at his penis, twitching in front of him. A line of precum was just starting to drip. “But stand over Ty Lee. We wouldn’t want any of that to go to waste.”

Nodding silently he stepped forward. Ty Lee grinned at him, and opened her mouth wide. That caused a throb, and the drop of his arousal welled up. That clear fluid stretched and then dripped down into the former circus performer’s mouth. She moaned audibly as it ran onto her tongue. It was less the taste, Zuko knew from Mai’s ministrations that his secretions did not taste very good. It was the submission. Ty Lee got off only on being abused thanks to Azula. And Mai was excited only by abusing. It was a good match. Zuko enjoyed being ordered about, juxtaposition to his role as Firelord. And Suki was just a slut.

“Ty Lee does make a good whore for us. But I’m thinking about expanding our circle.” Zuko jerked back at Mai’s casual tone. Expand? She carried on as though he hadn’t moved and he turned back to look at Ty Lee. Another drop of his clear pre cum had landed on her nose at his movement. “Some others could be fun. Any suggestions Suki?”

Zuko groaned. He knew what was coming already. “Sokka would love to join us. And I can think of all sorts of fun he could do with Zuko.” There was a rustle behind him. Mai would be touching herself now. “Doesn’t that sound great Mai? Zuko getting a real cock in him for once.” She had suggested bringing her lover into their sessions many times before.

“As much fun as your warrior could be Suki, I don’t know that he has the proper respect for the Firelady in him.”

“He’d behave himself Mai. He does anything I tell him to. He’s wrapped tighter around my finger than Zuko is to you.” Her chuckle cut off into a yelp. Zuko looked towards her as she pulled a long thin needle from her backside. Mai had taken to keeping those around. She’d threatened to pierce various parts of all three of them, but had only thrown them a couple times. Suki glared for a moment before continuing. “He could bring Toph. I know they’ve been fucking.”

Ty Lee erupted in her adorable laughter. Suki frowned at her, and silenced the girl by planting her pussy square on the laughing mouth. Zuko let himself laugh. His hand never stopped its methodical pace. “I know she wouldn’t respect you much Mai, but think how much fun her being blind could be. We could even make Zuko burn her feet. They told me he did that before. Then she could be totally at your mercy.” Suki gasped and shuddered as Ty Lee brought her to her first orgasm of the evening. “Think about Zuko’s cock going into her mouth, finally shutting her up. Or in her ass? She’s even more shameless than me.”

Zuko moved forward hurriedly. The image of Toph's tiny butt being stretched open by his cock. He wanted the little Earthbender. And never thought he would get the chance. He was very fond of anal. The imagery pushed him over the edge, and he painted Ty Lee’s face. His white added to the glaze Suki had already left behind.

“It seems Zuko likes that idea Suki. Invite your friends. I want to see what Zuko will do to earn the chance to fuck that blind girl.”

He blushed as they discussed him. Being treated so callously started asking him angry. And in this company that anger and mistreatment translated to excitement. Despite just orgasming, he began to grow hard again. Ty Lee looked up and grinned again. That smile didn’t go unnoticed.

“I have some people I’d like to bring here.” Mai said to her. There was an audible wet sound now, as she pumped two fingers in and out of herself. “Six girls. Six identical girls.”

Ty Lee opened her mouth again. “No Mai, please, don’t say-“ She was cut off by Suki again, this time her back hole.

“Six sisters. I’ll use them all as I please. Each for a different task.” Mai added a third finger as Zuko looked at her. She gave him a smoky look, one of her rare expressions. He had confessed his desire for the Ty sisters to her the night before. “Ty Lin will be simply to worship our cocks.” Ty Lee’s eyes darted to the rack on the wall. The rack that carried their collection of toys. Both Suki and Mai had favorite strapons. Mai’s was fairly straightforward. A polished length of wood, smooth with a flaring head. Suki had to go the extra length. Hers was a metal replica of a Polar bear dog. Tapered to a point with a thick knot in the back. They all knew who had to bend the metal to make it, and that discomfort made the all uncomfortable. Well, it made Zuko and Ty Lee uncomfortable. Nothing could faze the always calm Firelady.

“She plays the flute, and she has practice. You did tell me she was a slut, Ty Lee.” Mai gestured and Suki pulled away. Ty Lee was hesitant for a moment, her tongue still extended as it had been when Suki’s asshole wrapped around it.

“Yes, Firelady. Ty Lin did have a reputation.” There was bitterness in her voice. This was truly a topic she found distasteful. Meeting up with her sisters had helped cool her fire towards them. But the girls were still a sore spot. Especially when comparing her to the others.

Suki knew Ty Lee by now. Her hand went down, and began to massage at Ty Lee’s cunt. “Mai, she’s dripping wet. She hates it when you talk about them!” She continued manipulating the acrobat’s genitals, causing faint moans to filter out around Ty Lee’s gritted teeth.

Mai smiled faintly, her hand not ceasing. Ty Lee became aroused at mistreatment. Azula had trained that reaction into her carefully. So Mai continued. “Ty Lat. She likes to swim, isn’t that right?” It was a question Mai knew the answer to. But she wanted to force a reaction.

“Yes, Firelady. Ever since we were young. Any body of water big enough she would dive.” She stopped trying to hold back her sounds as Suki knelt beside her. One hand worked away at Ty Lee’s pussy while the other moved behind her and began massaging her anus. This was something Suki had taken on herself. Azula had always reserved anal as a punishment, as something to fear. Suki had decided to teach Ty Lee that this could be a thing of pleasure to look forward to. The Kyoshi warriors were well acquainted with anal pleasure, and Suki had grown up to only know this as something fun.

“Then water it will be. When with us, we will not need to piss in a pot. Ty Lat will serve as our toilet. She’ll drink every drop from us.” Mai schlicking fingers picked up a small amount of speed, barely audible. Zuko felt his orgasm approaching at the thought. Peeing down the throat of an identical girl to his friend. A disgusting thought. But at Mai’s command it would be a pleasure. His hand worked faster on his cock. And as though she could read his mind, Mai continued. “How does that sound ZuZu? When we wake in the morning, Ty Lat will be beside our royal bed. First I, then you, will relieve our bladders in her mouth. Let her tongue do the swimming in our piss.” The crass words and imagery did it. With another groan the Firelord emptied his load onto the squirming acrobat.

“Ty Lao dances. So I think we will give her a reason to dance. She will be our whipping girl. I’ll spank her every day. And Suki here will paddle her.” The Kyoshi warrior grinned ferally and redoubled her efforts to pleasure Ty Lee. The girl was sweating. Both from the exertion of holding her position and holding back an orgasm. She was allowed only one tonight and she knew the degradation was only going to increase as time went on. Zuko knew from experience that she wanted it to count.

“Zuko, don’t stop masturbating.” Suki said from her crouched position. During these nights Mai had given her executive powers over him. And she knew how much it ached to keep up stimulation right after cumming. Mai had once spent hours working her clit after she had squirted in the Fireladies face. Suki was notorious for her strong orgasms and wet spurts. She claimed to have blasted across the room once when Toph was fisting her. And while Mai enjoyed her two submissive's being the targets of the warriors ejaculate, she did not appreciate it in her own eyes. After their session of pleasurable torture, Suki had been more than happy to reciprocate it on the two who ranked below her in the bedroom.

“Ty Liu plays the harp. That’s a very pretty skill. Takes her focus and fine control of her fingers. We will see how well she can do that with a cock in her ass.” Zuko gasped, his sore cock twitching in his fist. “She will be limited to anal. No pleasure in her pussy until she can master a melody while being fucked in the butt.” The vulgarity coming with her monotone voice, with the sound of her fingers pounding her own pussy was delicious to the Firelord. Zuko loved his wife, and loved her cruelty nearly as much. His balls hurt as he tried to coax more cum out of them.

“Ty Lum is the master of origami. She likes to fold things into tight positions doesn't she? We will see how she takes being folded by me.” Mai was a master of bondage. She had spent many hours binding Zuko and Ty Lee and even Suki into positions she found pleasing. “I’ll keep her hanging around the palace. A pretty piece of wall decoration for the servants. Maybe I won’t let her ever cum again. The only pleasure she will get will be my ropes digging into her skin.” They all three shuddered at that. Ty Lee let a cry out, Zuko moaned as his balls tightened, and Suki added another finger to both of Ty Lee’s holes.

All eyes went to their mistress, lying on her back against her pillows. She let out a quiet gasp, drove her fingers deep, and then opened her mouth in a keening scream. Mai was as loud in her orgasms as she was quiet in all other times. She lost control, and her lovers all fell for her during those times. She thrashed, screamed, and a jet of liquid poured from her slit. It lasted for a fair time, and when it had passed they waited in silence for her to come back to them. When she did it was with a tiny smile. She slinked off the chez, and made her way to Zuko.

Her hand brushed his aside and began a steady rhythm on his dick. Her fingers caressed every centimeter of his head, dipping up to push at his little opening and spread the weeping fluid across. They moved down and followed the ridge of his urethra to the base. She worked his foreskin as much as the rest of the cock. It was slightly upturned, perky and not too thick. His balls and surrounding area kept shaved to the skin, no stubble to scratch at her hands as she worked him. With a jolt of excitement he realized her hand was coated in her own juices and ejaculate. Now spreading to lubricate her work on him. Mai had a way of turning a simple handjob into an art form. He jumped as her other hand moved, slipping her middle finger into his rectum. With practiced ease she found his prostate and began the process of milking more cum out onto their circus freak.

“Ty Woo…” Mai trailed off as she thought. Zuko jerked and shuddered under her ministrations. The pain of having already cum making him twitch. “Ty Woo decided to turn insulting people into an art form. She likes to make others feel beneath her. I think we can make her beneath us all.” Ty Lee looked at her with rapturous eyes. Her entire body seemed to vibrate and Zuko noted that Suki had her fist in Ty Lee’s pussy. Still only three fingers in the girls ass. Suki was hesitant about pushing that opening after the abuse it had suffered with Azula. She wanted Ty Lee to only associate the sensation of stretching with pleasure. But her pussy was fair game.

“She will be less than us, less than all of us. Human pleasures are above that insulting girl. She once told me my aura was all dingy and grey. I’ll make her eat her words.” Ty Lee jerked as if slapped. Perhaps Suki had hit a spot inside her; perhaps she was remembering saying similar things to their friend. Either way Mai barged onward with her usual monotone precision. “Ty Woo will no longer be allowed the pleasure of the human species. She will be a beast fucker. Only animal cocks in her, until I decide otherwise.”

It was the sickest thing the Firelady had ever said. The nastiest they had heard between them. Everyone froze. Everyone besides Zuko’s wife. Her hands kept up their incessant torture of her husband’s most private places. Pressure on his prostate, fingers on his cock. He was leaking uncontrollably. Precum dripping onto her hand in a steady stream. It hurt and felt so good. “Think about it Zuko. A polar bear dog fucking her. Knotting with her. I hear they have very thick knots. Enough to tie her to him for an hour or more. Or an Eel hound. They are so long when they get excited. She’d have cock in her uterus and still have a foot outside her body. Or the avatars bison. I’m sure he’d lend Appa to you. A cock as thick as he must have, she’d never stop gaping. But you’d help me push it into her ass. Wouldn’t you ZuZu.” Her use of Azula’s name for him did it. He came again, a dribble of cum pouring out onto Ty Lee’s face. The excruciating pleasure of the orgasm distracted him from the fact that he had cum in her eye. The stinging liquid frantically blinked away as she tried to fight off her own orgasm. Tried and failed. She came hard. Suki was relentless, carrying on her finger pounding through the entire orgasm and then keeping the pressure us. Same as Mai.

“Nothing but animal cocks for that girl. How do you like that Ty Lee? Watching your identical sister being turned into a brood mare for whatever creature I thought would be fun?” Zuko felt like crying out, but knew it would only turn her on more. His stubborn streak kept his mouth shut.

“Please, Mai, no!” Their perky friend cried out. Her no could have been for her mistress or for Suki’s skilled hands that kept the girl buzzing. She had held off her cum. Held her orgasm back for so long. “Please, I’m good enough for you. You don’t need my sisters. Please Mai, I love you!”  She came at that. As she said that, her body arched, her body clenched, her entire being quivered on Suki’s fingers. Suki didn’t stop. Even after Ty Lee’s quivers had started to die down, the Kyoshi warrior kept her manipulations going. As did Mai on her husband’s body.

“The best part Ty Lee.” There was a very faint panting from the Firelady. She was insanely turned on. “You will be unique. Each of your sisters will have one task, one identity. But you. Our special circus freak. You will fill each of their roles. Each time they worship cock, get fucked in the ass, drink piss,  fuck an animal, get spanked, get bound, it will happen to you. You will be our special all around circus freak.” Zuko came. Hard. He saw stars. Ty Lee, the girl he had grown to love, being subjected to all of that. It was too much. He only came a small few drops at this point.

Ty Lee orgasmed too. She could take it. Suki was too skilled and Mai was too cruel. She broke the rule she had been given and let a second orgasm tear through her.

Zuko collapsed onto his back at that. Vaguely he watched as his wife and their warrior friend helped Ty Lee to lay down next to him. He lost consciousness. The last words he heard were Mai’s.

“I meant every work I said Ty Lee. You are the most special to me. And you will have to work hardest.”

He slipped into sleep.

 


End file.
